Mission to Another World
by iMinions36
Summary: One day, Alvin was alone in his room. Then, a chipmunk from another world that looks like him tells him he has to go on a very important mission. But Alvin is not allowed to tell anyone about it. Little does Alvin know, the very fate of both worlds rests on his shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

~Alvin's POV~

I was just sitting in my room one day. It was just like any other ordinary day when I was bored. I was throwing my favorite football against the ceiling and watching it come back down. I caught it. I threw it. Process repeated.

Then, out of nowhere, a chipmunk that sort of looked like me, came out of a red fog. He had my face, but his fur and clothes were different. He had a red Mohawk, a jet black leather jacket, a ripped black T-shirt with a white letter 'A' on it and black sunglasses. I was so surprised, the football hit me smack on the head. I rubbed the spot where it had hit me. "Who are you?" I asked warily.

"I'm Albert. I'm you from another world. We need your help." The chipmunk said formally. He pulled out a notebook out of his leather jacket. He took a red pen out from behind his ear and scribbled something on the paper. He slammed it shut. "Well?" He asked with his right eyebrow arched.

"Why do you want me?" I asked. I was still extremely confused. Sure, I was athletic and all, but why would some motorcycle gang dude want me to help him? Why would he need my help? Wait, did he say he _was_ me? It certainly looked it. But this didn't make any sense. I needed the smart one in the family. For once, Simon was the one that I needed the most right now. I started to called out his name. "Si—"

Albert clamped his hand over my mouth. "You cannot mention a word about this to anyone. This is your mission and your mission only. Not even your family can know about this. Do you understand, Alvin?"

"How do you know my name?" I squeaked when he let go of my mouth.

"We know everything about you, Alvin," He answered. "You can't come with us now. We'll pick you up tomorrow. And remember, don't tell a soul."

And just like that, he was gone. I heard footsteps in the hallway. It was probably Simon. I didn't want him to see me like this. So I did the only thing I could do. I hid under my bed.

—Hey, people! I hoped you like my story so far! I know it's a little short, but I'll make it longer next time, I promise! I'm open for ideas, so if have one, just post it. I'll also take criticism, but please be nice about it. If you want to ask me questions about the story, go ahead. I will NOT give any spoilers. I'll post soon, but I can't make promises when I will, though. Bye! :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Alvin's POV~

I head the door slowly creak open. "Alvin, are you in here?" Simon asked. I could see Simon's paws walk closer to my bed. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't notice I was under there. Simon stopped right next to my bedpost. "Alvin, I know you're under there. I can see you."

"No, you can't," I replied with a quavering voice. I was shaking, but I didn't know why. Why was I afraid of my brother who I could take out in just a few hits? Suddenly, a wave of static electricity began coursing through my body, ending at my fingertips. But it was something more than that. Something more powerful. Something alive.

The next thing I knew, Simon was on the floor, unconscious. I quickly emerged from under the bed. I was terrified by what I've done. I didn't know how I did it. "Simon, Simon!" I shouted frantically. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean—" I heard footsteps in the hallway. It sounded like Dave and the others. I couldn't let them see what I did to Simon, or me, so I jumped out my window.

I had a pretty rough fall, since I was on the second story. I hit a bunch of tree branches on my down. I landed in a thorny rosebush. Oh, well, it was better than the alternative. I trudged out of the rosebush. My hood was stuck in the thorns. I yanked it free and I emerged. I felt like somebody was watching me.

"Hey, who's there?!" I shouted up at the big oak tree that stood in the middle of our yard. I waved my fist at the air to show that I wasn't afraid. I was mad at the tree, well, not really at the tree, but I was mad and I felt like somebody in that tree was watching me, so I took it out on the tree.

Then, out of nowhere, a gigantic lightning bolt struck the tree. The tree caught fire. "Oh, no," I whispered. I didn't have any idea what was happening to me. I watched my hands in confusion. They looked just like they always did. But they were shaking even more now. I ran away from the tree, from my house, from my whole life. I ran away without turning back.

"Hey, kid, wait! We're just trying to help!" A voice called behind me. But I didn't stop. I just kept on running. I hopped onto a car that was backing out of a driveway. This was a different neighborhood, so I knew this wasn't anybody's car I knew. I hung on for dear life.

~Kevin's POV~

"Hey, kid, wait! We're just trying to help!" I shouted at top of my lungs. The tree I was in was on fire, so I jumped down. Sure, I was a secret agent, but I didn't want to waste my time getting scorched. Dr. Mason said it was my duty to protect that kid, that Alvin, from the people in the distant world of Hetra. They only want him because he has the power of electricity. They need him to take over Earth. It is my duty, to help him learn how to use his power correctly. How to use it against Albert. Albert's the leader of the Threats. They're a secret organization in Hetra that aims to take over Earth.

"Kevin, help!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. That's my assistant. Dr. Mason insisted that I take her with me. She's only twelve, but she's really clever. She'll wind up just like me someday. Star agent award.

"Cindy! Cindy, where are you?" I asked. I scanned the area. There! She was in a rosebush. Now, how did she end up there?"

I decided to go get a closer look. Albert had her pinned down against the thorny branches in the rosebush. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Albert looked like a vicious wildcat and poor little Cindy had a terrified look in her eyes, but her jaw stayed firm and she tried to look defiant.

"Cindy!" I shouted with my voice slightly high pitched and panicky.

"Kevin, help—" Cindy managed to squeak out before Albert clamped her mouth shut. He glowered at me for a moment. Then, in a flash, they were both gone.

"Cindy!" I cried again, but I was too late. Cindy was gone.

—Hi, guys! I told you I'd make it longer for you! Don't forget to comment! Again, I'm open for suggestions! Bye! :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Alvin's POV~

It was getting harder and harder to hold on as the car went faster. My paws were getting sweaty and it was really hard to grip the bumper. I hoped no one saw me. The car got off after what seemed like hours. It probably was hours, because they stopped at a rest stop. I hopped off immediately, even before they were in park. I guess that was pretty stupid of me, because I went tumbling onto the pavement. I grunted and dusted myself off and stood up. I raced off into the field where no one would ever find me.

I found a big oak tree that was far enough away from the rest stop where I wouldn't be disturbed. I climbed up it until I was almost at the top. I brought my knees up against my chest and wondered why I ran away.

I heard a rustle in the bushes that were below my tree. "Who's there?" I demanded, trying to look tough. I scanned the area, looking for predators or possible enemies. The bush didn't stir again. It was probably just the wind. I was just being too cautious. I shuddered at the thought of being cautious. I curled up into a ball and tried to get some rest.

~Jeanette's POV~

We were in the hospital waiting area. The doctors said we could all see Simon soon. We were all worried about Simon. We don't even know what happened to him. We just found him on the floor, just lying there. But no one was more worried than me.

What scared us even more was that we don't know where Alvin is. He disappeared shortly before Simon had his accident. I suspect Alvin had something to do with it, but I'm not sure. I don't have any proof. But if I do get proof, Alvin is going to have a lot of regrets.

Brittany had been in the bathroom a long time, so I decided to check on her. After all, she is my sister. So I carefully walked into the bathroom. "Brit, are you in here?" I asked timidly.

"I miss Alvin. Do you think he's OK?" Brittany asked.

"He's Alvin, Brittany. Of course he's OK." But what I was really thinking was that maybe he did run off because he hurt Simon. I still don't know what's wrong with him.

"Thank you, Jean." Brittany hugged me and walked out of the bathroom. I followed her. What were we going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

~Alvin's POV~

When I woke up, it was the middle of the night. The moon was full. I wished I was back home. I looked down at my hands. They weren't shaking anymore. I wondered if I should go back. But then I would have to explain what had happened to Simon. I sighed. Why wouldn't this work for me?

The bushes rustled again, and this time I knew I heard someone. It had to be an animal in there. I carefully, trying not to be heard, climbed down the tree. I marched over to the bush. I didn't care if that animal was bigger than me. It was going to get a piece of my mind.

"Hey!" I shouted at the bush. Nothing moved. I tried again.

"I said, Hey!" I said again, this time, slightly more ticked off. Why wouldn't they answer me? I knew something was there. And I know they heard me, I repeated it twice!

The branches in the bush parted, and there stood a very muscular squirrel who was about my height. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt with a logo on it. He looked a little tired, but was ready for business. But I never back down from a challenge. I squinted, trying to looked just as tough as he was.

"You Alvin?" He asked me, cocking his head just slightly to the right. I didn't know what that meant, so I did the same thing, but I crossed my arms, too, for extra coolness.

"Yeah, I'm Alvin. Do you got a problem with that?" I retorted while spitting on the ground. What? That's what they do in movies!

"Great, I've been looking for you." The squirrel said. He walked up to me and offered me his hand to shake. I declined. He didn't look right.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said, backing away slowly. This guy kind of freaked me out.

"Look, Alvin, I've came to warn you." The squirrel began, but I ignored him. Just like I would with Simon if he was giving me some boring fact that I really don't need or want to hear.

"Yeah, right. 'Bout what?" I scoffed. This guy clearly didn't know what he was talking about. Sure, he may be all fancy-smancy

"About Albert. You can't trust him." The squirrel pleaded, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear it.

"I can trust whoever I want. Besides, how could I not trust myself?" I was mocking him. Him with his fancy logos and stuff. What was he to tell me what to do?

"You're right. I can't force you to do anything. I'll just leave. But, don't say I didn't warn you." Then, the squirrel left. Without even saying his name. He was a coward.

I climbed back up into the tree, hoping I'd actually get some rest tonight. Boy, was I wrong.

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was on vacation and the place I was staying at didn't have any wi-fi. But now I'm back and ready to update my chapters! Don't forget to review. It means a lot. Thanks! -iMinions36**


End file.
